Danger
by RenaGraceSx
Summary: Serena overhears Colette confronting Edward, what will happen and what regrets will Serena have?Will she survive the consequences of Edward's actions? Reviews/feedback would be much appreciated, thanks.


**''What goes around comes back around''**

''And; you think you can get away with it?''Colette asked Edward as she grabbed his wrist, in just the same way he did to Mairy-Claire, or the way she had described - that was.

''Get away with what?'' Came a tired voice, from AAU lifts.

Serena had just came back from completing a long board meeting with the trust- she had not expected to see Edward and Colette in a confrontational, already, she had a bad feeling about this. Somehow Edward's face looked as though he was not all as shiny as he sometimes made out to be, this did not feel right- at all.

''It's not what it looks like! Serena.'' Edward called over, trust Colette to push this, at this time.

''Then what is it? Colette? - and let her speak.'' Serena forced, knowing Edward could make it the Edward show, which was not a help, on any level; at all.

''We should take this into the office?Away from prying eyes.''Colette told them, as they both followed her into the AAU, consultants office, all in utter silence.

''So what the hell is going on?Is this to do with Mairy-Claire, Edward? Colette is looking pretty defensive! Well Colette?Edward. Speak. Now.''

''I- why don't you ask him?Would you like to tell Ms Campbell?Well?.. Or do I have to get Mr Self down here to sort it?''

By the second, Serena was getting angrier. Curling her free hand which was not clinging onto her piece of technology, was not helping. But right now she could punch someone in the face, preferably Edward.

''Please, Colette. Just tell me. Like. Now.'' Serena asked, throwing a glare plus the infamous eyebrow look; although this did not frighten Colette, decided if Edward Campbell was not brave enough to save Serena from more embarrassment, then she was going to have to point it out herself.'

''He made a mistake in theatre, blamed it on Mairy-Claire and threatened her, saying that if she said anything, she'd be out of a job by Christmas. Of course people believed Edward, she's just a nurse.'' Colette mocked; throwing dirty looks at the man, people who messed with her nurses messed with her too. People who really knew Colette, really knew her, knew that she did not take her role lightly, her nurses came first in her eyes, doctors were well just doctors.

''You did what?Edward?'' Serena grumbled, it was getting worse by the second, she had employed a dangerous man. She knew she should have read his CV properly. Serena had simply not had the time. St. Georges had not been the first hospital to suspend him and she was looking at the fact they may have not been the last, how could she be so stupid to risk her job and the safety of others? Why had she not looked up these facts?

''What?'' Edward, asked. Trying to keep an un-guilty face which wasn't working, Serena could see right through him, it was mainly his body language that gave Edward Campbell away.

''Is it true?'' Serena demanded, slamming her I pad on the desk, not giving a damn whether it worked or not. Temper and anger always got the best of Serena Campbell, always.

''Oh Ms. Campbell, you haven't even heard half yet, not only did he mess this one up but he messed the bloods up a couple of weeks ago and blamed it on Mairy-Claire, but of course she's too scared.. Because he thinks just because he slept with her that he can do what he wants!'' Colette accused, letting her anger show, for the first time in what seemed like forever.

''Oh, I have had enough. I thought Mairy-Claire, was acting strange. Oh, Edward clear your desk, I want you gone, this will be reported.'' Serena replied sternly, storming off. Her mother was right, she wasn't to let Edward, worm his way back in, but she had. Times like this made Serena wish she actually listened to her mother.

Serena spotted Mairy-Claire standing at the nurses station looking scared. She dismissed those looks and turned around to Edward, ''Consider, this conversation over and done with, I can't even look at you. Satan.'' Edward tried to grab Serena's wrist, but was un-successful as she pulled away and made a dash for the newly arrived lift. Slamming the button for Keller, she thought it was best to stay there for a while, until the gossip caught up, at least. Serena knew she was going to have to call Eleanor at some point, in case Edward tried to throw some sob story and making her look like an idiot, she wasn't having that. Not in her house, her sanctuary..

* * *

**Review please, your thoughts would be most appreciated. I have not posted in a long time. So feedback would be much appreciated,**

**Kelly. :)**


End file.
